Percy Jackson : The Creator
by HarryPerceusRide
Summary: Percy Jackson abandoned and alone ends up becoming the second most powerful being in the universe but when camp half-blood is in danger years later he goes , but what will he do with his powers , will he just kill all the monsters , titans and giants or let them suffer for all they did to him ?youll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: The Creator.

Chapter 1.

Percy's POV

Today is officially the worst August EVER. I'm not over exaggerating and I'm going to tell you why.

I was walking down to the beach trying to gather up my courage to ask Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, to marry me. When I got down to the beach I saw my complete Douche Bag of a brother, making out with a blonde. My brother is called Jeremy Gray and when he showed up at the borders, we all went out to greet him, but when we got there a baby hell hound appeared there and pounced on him. He apparently had been in the wilderness for a while because when the hellhound pounced on him he tried to stab it with a very badly made spear. I immediately went and killed the monster with a swing of my sword. Everyone started to fuss over him saying that he was a hero, well everyone except Clarisse, Katie, Conner and Travis Stoll, Thalia and Nico. Jeremy turned out to be a son of Zeus, and he even got Zeus' arrogance and he thought that everyone should worship him or it seemed that he could do was brag about himself, and people actually agreed with him and treated him like he was the Hero of Olympus twice over,it was unbelievable I stayed away from him and so did all of my friends he literally made my life at camp hell, actually the only thing really keeping me at camp was Annabeth, so when I found her on the beach making out with Jeremy I just gave up, I went to my cabin, wrote a note telling my REAL friends not to worry and not to go looking for me because I could not live at a place where I'm quite obviously not wanted, packed my stuff, and left, it was dinner time so nobody would see me leave or try to stop me.

Over the next few weeks I lived in the wilderness and just travelled around going nowhere in particular just trying to get away from the people who left me after all that I have done between fighting and winning the second titin war and winning the Giant war and defeating Gaea personally. I was just finished killing a hydra when a pitch black portal appeared and a man stepped out. He hat snowey white hair and was wearing the deepest possible black clothes that had white specks on it that I realised where stars, his eyes weren't really eyes just two black holes that seemed to be timeless. He walked over to me and said in a powerful voice "I am Chaos, creator of the universe and its inhabitants and I would love for you, Perceus Jackson, to be my personal assasin, commander of my army's and the Heir to my throne." I was shocked but all I said was "yes sir, Chaos, sir, I would be honoured to serve you!" he just smiled and announced , to invisible people "I proclaim you , Perceus Jackson, to be Alpha to be my Heir, commander of my forces , my personal assasin , to have all the powers imagional and to be the second most powerful being in the world" with that he touched my head and started to talk in an ancient language, I couldn't understand. At first nothing happened then I felt immense power flow through me and I felt like I could destroy all the giants with a glance I looked down and nearly fainted, I am FIT, I've got an eight pack, biceps, triceps and all the other 'ceps, then I looked and saw Chaos smirking at me " do you want to see your new home? After you get settled in you can test out your new powers out then we will get you aquanted with your new warriors." then he stepped into the portal and disappeared , I quickly followed and what I saw made me gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV

When I walked through the portal, what I saw amazed me. There was a gigantic City ahead, it looked like New York but ten times bigger, better and cleaner. There where people walking up and down the streets, shopping and talking. "this is the city of Infinity, you can come here on your days off duty. Oh and if you want to buy or get anything don't go into the shops just visualise what you want and it will be in front of you immediately." Chaos announced, with a smirk when he saw my jaw drop

"so, just say that I really wanted a metallic coloured BMW, it would just appear out of thin air?" I asked in awe.

"yes I believe so, you could try it out if you want. Instead of me flashing us there, you could drive us!" I was amazed so instead of replying I just closed my eyes and pictured my dream car right in front of me.

"open your eyes." Chaos told me. When I opened my eyes I saw a sleek and shiny blue car that would have any car enthusiast drooling. I got in and started the engine, Chaos got in the passenger side, and I put my foot on the accelerator and we shot off like a rocket.

I don't know how but I knew exactly where to go and how to get there, even all the short-cuts. The ride was so short that when I saw the massive palace, I was sad to even think about leaving this awesome car of mine. When we got out we walked up black marble steps to big oak double doors. They were flanked by two mean looking guards, who bowed to Chaos and I and opened the doors. When I walked in I saw two grand looking stair cases leading to the upper floors. The hall was massive, with long pillars holding up the roof and a grand crystal chandelier shimmering in the light.

"the throne room is to the left, dining hall to the right, living room is beside it. Over there is the gaming and weaponry room. Up the staircase are the bedrooms, bathrooms, indoor swimming pools, saunas, jacoozies, computers and library's and where your animals and such stay." Chaos said in an off-hand tone suggesting that he did not find impressive, whereas all I can think is 'WOW'.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I'm practising with my powers, trying to see everything that I can do, so that when I am in battle I wont just another power pop out and have the enemy know what I could do, and loose the element of surprise. I'm trying to see how precise I can make myself be. I thought about being a green Pegasus with hot pink wings, blue face, yellow legs and neon blue spots all over. When I opened my eyes I looked down and saw yellow horse legs, I spread my wings and saw they were hot pink. I didn't need any more proof than that so I changed back and went to the training arena to see if I could find Daimian, Peeta, Carlie, Vienna or Ash, my Best friends.

**(a/n this is my first story so tell me what you think. You don't have to rate or review but it would be really nice if you could .THANK YOU! LUV YA LONG TIME**


End file.
